


Breathe

by AstridPierce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Comfort, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, High School, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridPierce/pseuds/AstridPierce
Summary: Stiles és Luna Scott falkájának tagjai, s mind a kettőjüknek meggyűlik a baja a pánikrohamokkal néha. Éppen ezért van egy kulcsszavuk, amit akkor használnak, ha valamelyiküknek segítségre van szüksége.Stiles-nak érkezik egy üzenete az egyik órája közben, ami azt a szót tartalmazza.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Breathe

Stiles sóhajtva firkant le egy újabb szót a füzetébe, majd a tábla fölött lógó órára pillant, de csalódnia kell, mert a szerkezet azt mutatja, hogy mindösszesen tíz perc telt el azóta, mióta beült a pad mögé. Legszívesebben már kint lenne, az iskola kapuján túl, de még ez az egy óra hátravan a tanításból. Pillantását a falióra mutatójára szegezi, amely lassú ütemben halad tovább.

Luna belöki a lányöltöző ajtaját, a szekrényekhez rohan, hátát a hideg fémnek nyomja, s hagyja, hogy teste lecsússzon a földre. Karjait maga mellé ejti, ujjait ökölbe szorítja, ajkait összepréseli. Lehunyja a szemeit, orrán beszívja a levegőt, lent tartja néhány másodpercig, aztán lassan fújja ki, abban a reményben, hogy egy kicsit lenyugszik. Kinyitja a szemeit, ránéz a karjaira, ökölbe szorított ujjaira, amik még mindig remegnek. Egyik kezével a nadrágja zsebébe nyúl, kihúzza belőle a telefonját. A készülék hangos puffanással esik a földre, Luna pedig a padlóba üt, majd fájdalmasan szisszen fel. Megnyalja alsó ajkát, ismét becsukja a szemeit. Próbálja lenyugtatnia magát, mert tudja, hogy egyenletesen kellene vennie a levegőt. Belülről harap bele a szájába, de ez sem éri el a várt hatást.

Mellette heverő telefonjára pillant, kinyújtja a kezét, s felveszi. Mutatóujját az ujjlenyomat olvasóra helyezi, de a készülék nem érzékeli azt, csak a harmadik próbálkozásra. Összefolynak előtte a betűk, nem látja tisztán a képernyőt. Érzi, hogy egy könnycsepp gördül le az arcán, tudja, hogy mellkasa elképesztő sebességgel mozog. Remegő ujját a névjegyek fölé helyezi, megkeresi az **S** betűt, s beírja azt az egy szót, ami a pánikroham kezdete óta a fejében kavarog. Azt az egy szót, amiről remélte, hogy ma nem kell használnia.

Stiles ismét az órára pillant, de a mutató csak két percet haladt előre azóta, mióta utoljára megnézte. Megdörzsöli az arcát, idegesen fújja ki a levegőt, ujjaival kopogtatni kezd a pad alján. Mellkasát nyomja valami. Valami, amiről nem tudja eldönteni, mi az. Olyan érzése van, mintha valami történne, de fogalma sincs arról, hogy mi. Kifújja a levegőt, de hiába, az érzés megmarad. Megrázza a fejét, de ez sem segít. A telefonja megrezzen a padon, felvillan a képernyője. Stiles előredől, hogy ránézzen.

Hirtelen ugrik fel a székről, telefonját a hátsó zsebébe süllyeszti, táskáját nem is fogja meg, csak az ajtó felé rohan, hogy aztán teljes erejéből lökhesse ki azt. Az üres folyosóra érve sem gondolkodik, céltudatosan rohan előre. Léptei visszhangot vernek, légzése gyorsul. Egyszerre megérti a különös érzést a mellkasán. Már tudja, amit eddig nem.

**LÉLEGEZZ**

Ez az egy szó állt Stiles képernyőjén, mikor az felvillant, s Stiles pontosan tudja, hogy ez mit jelent, ahogyan azt is, hogy ki küldte, miért tette, és hová kell mennie. Bevesz egy jobbkanyart, majd fokozatosan lassítani kezd. Csak akkor áll meg, amikor elér a lányöltöző ajtajáig, amit erőteljesen lök be.

– Mi… Mióta vagy itt? – Stiles összevonja a szemöldökét, majd megrázza a fejét. Leguggol a szekrények előtt kuporgó Luna mellé. – Nem számít. A lényeg, hogy már én is itt vagyok. Hallod? Nem vagy egyedül!

Stiles két ujját a lány álla alá csúsztatja, felemeli a fejét. Stiles csokoládébarna szemei találkoznak Luna smaragdzöld íriszeivel, s mindkettőjük arcán egy halovány mosoly fut át. Luna arcáról sokkal hamarabb tűnik el a görbület, mint a vele szemben ülőjéről. A lány mellkasa még mindig vészes tempóban mozog, arcát egyre jobban áztatják a könnyek.

– Hé! – Stiles feltartja az egyik kezét, kinyitja az ujjait, de addig nem mond mást, amíg Luna szemei az ujjaira nem szegeződnek. – Le kell nyugodnod! Tudod, hogy meg kell nyugodnod. Muszáj!

– Tu… Tudom! – Luna hatalmas, keserű gombócot nyel le a torkából, s tekintetével követi Stiles tenyerét, amely most a szeme előtt mozog. Stiles megdörzsöli az arcát, mély levegőt vesz, próbál nyugodt maradni.

– Számolj akkor velem, jó? – kérlelően néz a lányra, de szinte választ sem vár, lehajtja a hüvelykujját. – Egy – Stiles lassan ejti ki ezt az egy számot, s nem is folytatja.

– Kettő – most Luna szólal meg. Hangja remeg, tekintete görcsösen fókuszál Stiles lecsukódó ujjára.

– Három – mind a ketten egyszerre szólalnak meg.

– Négy – Stiles lehajtja a gyűrűsujját, Luna pedig kiengedi az eddig ökölbe szorított ujjait, így a hideg padló a bőréhez ér.

– Öt. Luna hosszan fújja ki a levegőt, szemeit lehunyja. Nem nyitja ki őket akkor sem, amikor Stiles érintését érzi a karján. Hagyja, hogy a sötétség egy kis időre beszippantsa, átvegye a hatalmat. Vakon helyezi az ujjait Stiles karjára. Mikor kinyitja a szemeit, az ujjaik már egybefonódva pihennek kettőjük között az öltöző padlóján.

– Jobb?

– Jobb.

Stiles megszorítja Luna ujjait, aki ismét lehunyja a szemeit, hogy hatalmas levegőt vehessen. Tudja, hogy szíve már sokkal lassabban ver, keze sem remeg. Stiles érintése megnyugtatja, ugyanakkor meg is ijeszti, mert nem tudja, mi lesz akkor, ha a fiú elengedi a kezét. Ismét lenyeli a gombócot a torkából, de ezúttal már az is kisebb.

– Szeretnél beszélni róla? – Stiles hangjából tisztán kihallani az aggodalmat. Luna kinyitja a szemeit, s nem is szakítja meg a szemkontaktust egy darabig, csak bólint. Csupán akkor néz félre, amikor már nem bírja pislogás nélkül, akkor is mindösszesen néhány másodpercre, s szemei ismételten visszatalálnak Stiles arcára.

– Anya kórházban van, műtötték, már magához kellett volna térnie, de még mindig eszméletlen! – Luna úgy hadar, hogy Stiles minden erejét arra használja, hogy a lány szavaira figyeljen. – Nem tudom, hogy hogyan tudnék segíteni neki, hogy egyáltalán tudok-e. Szeretnék segíteni neki, de tehetetlennek érzem magam, érted? Zavar – végül kifújja a levegőt, s némán néz Stiles szemeibe.

– Átérzem a helyzeted – Stiles megdörzsöli az arcát, karját a földre ejti – Az én apám is volt már a kórház vendége, sőt, talán rosszabb is, és, hidd el, tudom milyen érzés. De nem szabad elveszítened a józan eszed, nem szabad hagynod, hogy az érzelmeid felülkerekedjenek rajtad.

– Azt hogyan csináljam? – Luna szemöldökei felszaladnak – Nem tudom megállítani őket, sosem tudtam. Nem hívhatlak mindig, meg kell tanulnom kezelni, de nem tudom, hogyan.

– Találj valamit, ami itt tart – Stiles megrázza a fejét, amikor látja Luna pillantását. – Valamit, ami segít elterelni a figyelmed, ami segít abban, hogy abbamaradjon a pánikroham.

– Mint amikor a vérfarkasok találnak egy biztos pontot, amit ahhoz használnak, hogy ne változzanak át?

– Ha nekik működik abban az esetben, akkor neked miért ne működne? Találnod kell valamit vagy valakit, aki segít.

– Mi van akkor, ha nem tudok találni?

– Tudsz! Tudni fogsz találni valamit, ebben biztos vagyok. Ha pedig valamiért mégsem, akkor tudod, hogy mit kell írnod, én pedig már rohanok is.

Luna nem válaszol, csak megszorítja Stiles ujjait, s hagyja, hogy a fiú is ugyanígy tegyen. Mind a kettőjük arcán mosoly játszik, ahogy lepillantanak az ujjaikra. Luna arcára felszökik a pír, rózsaszínre festve ezzel a bőrét. Stiles szeme megcsillan, ahogy figyeli, hogy a lány arca új színbe öltözik.


End file.
